The Fires of Heaven: Chapter 1
=Fanning The Sparks= Synopsis Min, Siuan and Leane are locked up in a shed in Kore Springs, Andor, for burning down a farmer's barn. Logain managed to evade capture. Leane is mending her dress. Min asks what will happen to them, and Siuan thinks they will probably be beaten or flogged. They have not found any sign of other Aes Sedai since fleeing Tar Valon. Leane puts her dress back on, which has been altered to be more revealing; she begins putting on makeup. Min asks what she's doing, and Leane says she's going to try flirting. She says she was raised as a Domani, and needs to relearn her skills. Siuan prods her into admitting that she also needs something more to keep her going after her Stilling. The shed door opens, and a burly man comes to take them out to see Lord Gareth. They are brought to the inn's common room, which is full of people in a foul mood, eager to see them punished. The lord is announced as Gareth Bryne, whom Min recognizes as the former Captain-General. They are charged with all the crimes they expected, plus theft that was attributed to Logain. The farmer gives his testimony, then Leane steps forward, using all her allure. She paints a picture of three women traveling with a man they didn't know well. Bryne seems taken in for a moment. He asks Min and Siuan, and they support Leane's story. Bryne says that he will reimburse the farmer, and the three women will work for him to pay back the money. If they swear an oath to be trustworthy, they can work in the house, otherwise they will be in the fields under constant scrutiny. Siuan immediately bends her knee and makes the strongest oath she can; the other two are forced to follow suit. Breaking the oath would be almost a worse crime than the original one, Min thinks. Bryne notes their disparate origins and wonders why they are refugees. He offers them the chance to remain at his house after they have earned off their fine. They are sent off with the burly man in a cart. Leane exults over the thrill of using her charms that way. Min asks Siuan why she chose that oath, and Siuan said it was because she was sure it would be believed. Min realizes she intends them to break it. Siuan says that in the technical sense, she swore to serve, but not immediately. She may return after she has accomplished what she must do first. Min asks Siuan about "Serenla", the name Min is using, and Siuan says that it means "stubborn daughter" in the Old Tongue. There is a sudden disturbance at the front of the cart. They find the driver gone and the horses running wild. Siuan reins in the horses and they find the driver fallen in the road behind them, a nasty wound on his head. Looking around, they see Logain coming with the horses, having felled the man with a sling stone. He says he will hold Siuan to her promise to show him a way to have his revenge, but he is getting impatient. Min asks if Bryne will come after them, and the others opine that they're not important enough. Gareth Bryne is setting off after them. His aide admonishes him for not having set them to work for the farmers, but he thought that would be too cruel a fate. She is obviously trying to fix him up with the Domani woman, but he thinks more often of the Tairen one. Bryne goes out to where a score of men wait, most of them grey-haired, to accompany him. A horseman rides in at a gallop, bringing the news that the Stone of Tear has fallen, and the Dragon is reborn. He also says that Elaida is the new Amyrlin, that Siuan has been stilled and executed, and Logain killed as well. Bryne digests the news, then dismisses most of it as no longer relevant to him, and set off. High Lady Alteima arrives at the Royal Palace in Caemlyn, in a carriage hired with the last of her money, and dressed demurely, as Morgase will doubtless approve. Tallanvor appears to escort her inside, to the Queen's sitting room. Alteima is taken aback at how Morgase is now flaunting her body shamelessly, and she determines not to try to get between the Queen and her lover. Morgase asks after her husband, and Alteima says he is still in Tear, having run afoul of the Dragon. Morgase mentions that Elaida was once her advisor, and Alteima asks if she has been replaced since becoming Amyrlin. Morgase replies angrily, then says she is proud of her daughter for becoming Accepted. Morgase asks how Alteima feels about Rand, and Alteima admits she was afraid to remain in the city where he ruled. Morgase asks for more details, and Alteima describes him as best she can. She mentions the Aiel, and how they accompanied Rand when he left. Just as Morgase is about to ask further, Gaebril enters. He asks if Alteima is really from Tear, and cuts off Morgase when she begins to answer. Then he sends her away to rest, and she leaves meekly. Then Alteima begin telling Gaebril the bald truths of why she left Tear, and about Rand when he asks. Morgase lies down on her bed, fighting briefly with odd memories, and goes to sleep. Character List Appearing: *Admer Nem *Alteima *Barim Halle *Bela *Cara *Caralin *Elmindreda Farshaw *Gaebril *Gareth Bryne *Joni Shagrin *Leane Sharif *Logain Ablar *Maigan Nem *Martyn Tallanvor *Moonflower *Morgase Trakand *Siuan Sanche *Wildrose Mentioned: *Artur Paendrag Tanreall *Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan *Elayne Trakand *Estanda *Laras *Mara Tomanes *Rand al'Thor *Resara *Sela *Tedosian *Thad Haren Terms Mentioned Places: *Aiel Waste *Andor *Arad Doman *Baerlon *Braem Wood *Cairhien *Caemlyn *Four Kings *Ghealdan *Good Queen's Justice *Illian *Jornhill *Kore Springs *Murandy *New Braem *Saldaea *Sea of Storms *Tarabon *Tar Valon *Tear Terms: *Accepted *Aes Sedai *Aiel *Aiel War *Amyrlin Seat *''Callandor'' *Captain-General *Channeling *Darkfriend *Dark One *Dragon *Dragon Reborn *False Dragon *Great Serpent Ring *Last Battle *Maule *Oath Rod *Old Tongue *One Power *Prophecies of The Dragon *Queen's Guards *Red Ajah *Sea Folk *Stilling *Stone of Tear *Third Age *Trolloc Wars *Warder *Wheel of Time *White Tower 5.01